Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Heat E
Heat E of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 was the fifth and final heat which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. This was the fifth televised heat of the Dutch Battles, and was broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on January 28, 2002. Competing Robots Round 1 Pathetica vs Shapeshifter Pathetica began the battle, landing a small blow on the lid of Shapeshifter, who hit the pit release button, but then stopped and was hammered repeatedly by Pathetica, although this caused little damage. After Refbot counted the stranded Shapeshifter out, Dead Metal pounced, sawing into to the shell, before Killalot plucked Shapeshifter up and onto the flipper, where it was thrown, pieces flying off as it flew. Dead Metal sliced the remains before Sir Killalot disposed of Shapeshifter. Winner:Pathetica MaxiMill vs Sniper Sniper started off the fighting with a brief push as both robots pushed each other. Sniper momentarily paused over the pit, MaxiMill pushing the release button, but Sniper was able to escape. The two robots pushed against each other, Sniper getting underneath MaxiMill, but MaxiMill spun away, however, straying too close to the pit, allowing Sniper to slowly push MaxiMill towards, and into, the pit. Winner:Sniper NEAT Machine vs Sater The two robots collided, both pushing heavily against the other, until Refbot eventually intervened, pushing the seemingly stationary NEAT Machine off Sater, NEAT Machine landing a small axe blow anyway. Regardless, NEAT Machine was counted out and attacked, Shunt pushing NEAT Machine onto the flipper, landing the wrong way up. NEAT Machine was then pitted by Shunt, although the House Robot did end up in the pit with it. Winner: Sater Losers Melee Shapeshifter vs MaxiMill vs NEAT Machine NEAT Machine and MaxiMill began the battle by attacking the almost totally revised, yet immobile, Shapeshifter. MaxiMill pressed the pit release, as an item of NEAT Machine's front was buckled on the flipper, causing a minor problem. Meanwhile, Shapeshifter was counted out by Refbot, and sawed by Dead Metal. Meanwhile, NEAT Machine was pushed off the arena side-wall by Refbot, having become stuck. Dead Metal pushed Shapeshifter into Matilda, who destroyed the side of Shapeshifter. Matilda landed one final blow on Shapeshifter destroying most of the armour. Time expired with both remaining robots still mobile, and the Jury voting in favour of NEAT Machine. Winner: NEAT Machine Semi-Finals Sater vs Pathetica Pathetica was the first to attack, landing an ineffective axe blow. After this, Pathetica appeared to lose drive on one side, thus having limited mobility. Not long after this, Pathetica broke down altogether, and was counted out by Refbot. Dead Metal sliced into the side of Pathetica, and Sir Killalot pushed it onto the flipper. Once flipped, Sir Killalot righted it and dragged it by its axe onto the flame pit. The House Robots continued to cause pain to Pathetica, until Sir Killalot finally pitted Pathetica. Winner: Sater Sniper vs NEAT Machine The fight began with NEAT Machine spinning away to form an attack, Sniper using the time to push the pit release. When NEAT Machine did attack, it backfired, and Sniper flipped NEAT Machine clean over. NEAT Machine tried, but failed, to self right, and was counted out by Refbot. Dead Metal attacked NEAT Machine, as did Sir Killalot, the two House Robots working together to drag Neat Machine towards the pit, Sir Killalot nearly driving itself into the pit as they did. Winner: Sniper Final Sniper vs Sater The final started slowly, both robots spinning away from one another, Sniper once again running for the pit release button. The two robots then charged at one another, Sniper attempting but missing a flip, wedging the flipper open. Eventually the flipper retracted, and Sater pressured Sniper over the flame pit, and there the two robots stayed until Refbot freed them. The fight was eventually decided by the Jury, who voted in favour of Sater. Heat Winner: Sater Category:Dutch Series 1